The Daisy Phenomenon
by NoBiZZi
Summary: When the oldest sister of the Mushroom Kingdom's royal family dies mysteriously, Mario and company must figure out who the murderer is, before they too become the victims, and what they don't know, is that there is a traitor in their midst. CH3 is up.
1. The Reunion

Pauline looked outside of the window from her New York penthouse, down to the busy streets below, some 40 stories down. She was in her late twenties, and she lived alone with her cat Smithy. This night, she wore a green gown, looking all dressy, with her red hair put up and the sporadic curl dangling from her head. It was about 7'o'clock at night, but Pauline looked very tired and sleepy. As she leaned against the window, the lights in her apartment dimmed and then flickered off. It seemed as though she was expecting this as she grabbed a fire poker and held it up, as if defending herself. A look of anxiousness and fearful anticipation appeared on her face.

"You don't look happy to see me sister," said a sickly sweet voice behind the darkness. Pauline backed away closer to the window, hoping to catch some light from the bright buildings outside. "You should be surprised. It's been what, three or four years since we last saw each other? I'd expect you to embrace me. Come Paulie, give us a kiss." And the mystery woman gave a high pitched, immature laugh. Pauline didn't let her guard down and held up her fire poker higher.

"Don't c-come near me," Pauline managed "y-you are not m-my sister anymore!" But the figure didn't say anything. Pauline moved to the curtains slightly and the persons dark yet slim silhouette became visible.

"Don't worry Paulie, I just wanted to say hello. I won't hurt you," The silhouette moved out of view and Pauline gasped. The temperature in the room grew colder and the window Pauline was standing next to shattered. "But I will." And the sweet voice was replaced with a deep and demonic sounding voice. The pieces of glass that lay next to Pauline rose into the air. She dropped her fire poker and ran towards the door. The darker voice continued, "My sweet Paulie, where are you going? Don't you want to see your sister, it's been so long!"

Pauline's body rose up into the air and she screamed. "Don't kill me! I am sorry for what I did to you! It's not my fault, I had to!" A piece of glass flew right at Pauline's navel. It made contact and in the spot where it hit her, blood started saturating her green dress. Pauline cried out in pain.

"Don't give excuses Pauline. Tell me you weren't expecting this sooner or later," continued the demonic voice, quite calmly. As she finished the sentence, more pieces of glass hovered over to Pauline. Out of the shadows came a white gloved hand, with two fingers about to snap. "Any last words dear sister?"

"Go to hell!" Pauline cried, knowing her fate. The white fingers snapped and the pieces of glass charged at Pauline. They hit her and blood started forming, then dripping. Her lime dress was now a pure shade of crimson. She screamed with horror and pain as more glass penetrated her flesh. Then a very large and sharp piece of glass moved in towards her throat. As it cut, Pauline's screams ceased immediately. Her eyes became blank and her body stopped struggling. The white gloved hand waved and Pauline's lifeless body flew outside through the open window. Down it went, 30 stories to go, 20 stories, 10 stories, 5 stories, pavement. It landed with an awkward thud onto the street. A man driving a yellow truck saw the body and attempted to stop, but was unsuccessful. The wheels of the truck ran smoothly over the corpse and finally came to a halt. The horrified driver stepped out of the truck and checked what he had just run over.

Up in Pauline's apartment, the figure waved goodbye to Pauline from the open window. A daisy appeared in the figure's white gloved hand as she bent down to place it next to the puddle of Pauline's blood. "So she won't forget" said the sickly sweet voice, apparently back to normal. "Don't let them forget Smithy, good work." The figure stroked Pauline's white and brown cat. The cat purred precociously and leaped onto a chair. The lights suddenly turned on and the figure was no where to be seen. Smithy yawned and closed it's eyes, ready for a nap.


	2. Rude Awakening

It was very sunny the next morning, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Toad ran quickly across the courtyard carrying the daily newspaper. His short legs fluttered and he grunted as he took each step. He ran into the castle and struggled up the stone steps. Paintings of different parts of the kingdom were spread out along the halls. The marble staircase shined and the bright sunlight gleamed through glass windows. Panting very heavily, Toad reached the big pink doors at the end of a corridor. He knocked meekly as the doors swung open.

"Princess, Princess Peach!" cried Toad, very shakily. "It's your sister Princess, she is dead!"

"Oh my!" replied the Princess, already awake by the beautiful morning. Her cheery looking face turned quite melancholy. "But, how? I mean... my sister?" The Princess burst into tears. "How d-do you know th-this Toad?"

"It was in the New York newspaper your highness." Toad answered, "Last night, at around 8, or so, there was a car accident and a man crashed into the body of your sister Pauline. But she was already dead, they think. The policemen identified her body and when they went up to her apartment, they found her blood and a broken window. They think she killed herself, think she just jumped out of the window Princess."

"Oh don't tell me anymore Toad! I can't bear to hear it. Leave me be, I must mourn my sister." cried the Princess. She walked to the window and looked at her kingdom below. "Pauline," she whispered to herself.

Toad looked at her pityingly, closed the door, and rushed down to the kitchen to get tea. When he arrived at the kitchen, he found that more people had been reading the newspaper. They all looked shocked and sad. He hurriedly fixed her tea and carefully walked back up the stairs. He looked to the side of the staircase and glimpsed the other princess, Daisy, looking quite dreamy.

"Your highness," started Toad, "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what, my good Toad?" replied Daisy, suddenly coming to attention."

"Your sister Pauline's death!" said Toad bluntly.

"Oh yes Toad, I just came from chapel. I was praying for her. You know Toad, I had a dream about her last night. Very odd indeed." finished Daisy, very awkwardly. "Well, I am off to visit Luigi." And with that, Daisy walked out to the courtyard."

Toad continued up to Peach's chambers. As he knocked with one hand, he balanced the tea tray with the other. The door did not open. "Princess!" he cried lamely. "It's me Toad, I've fetched you some tea and biscuits." The door, however, did not open. Toad put the tray on the floor and banged the door with all his might. "Princess, please open the door!" When Toad did not hear an answer, he ran downstairs to get a royal guard. When he returned with the guard, the door was wide open and the tea tray was gone. Toad, followed by the guard, ran quickly into the room. They halted and gawked at the vanity. He could hear the Princess taking a bath in the next room.

"Princess!" yelled Toad. His voice had hints of worry in it.

"Yes Toad. I'm in here, just getting washed up. Have you any more bad news to tell me?" She opened the bathroom door wearing a pink bathrobe, eating a biscuit, and holding the cup of tea. As she came out, she looked at the vanity mirror. "Oh no!" she cried, and she dropped her cup.

"It's a warning Princess," Toad said, managing to clean up the mess the Princess had just made. "We are going to have to move you out of here your highness. For your safety. Pauline's death wasn't accidental after all."

"Oh what more miseries shall befall me?" Peach sobbed. The guard escorted her out to the hallway. Toad went to the bathroom to get a towel and to wipe the message written on the mirror. It read simply, with a daisy drawn next to it,

"You're next."


	3. Conspiring with the Devil

Chapter Three: Conspiring with the Devil

The princess wore a yellow dress. White flowers adorned her beautiful brown hair and she walked with careful ease. Her name was Daisy, and she was a few years older than her sister Peach. Often overlooked, she lived in the shadow of her younger and more attractive sister. Perhaps that is why she became attached to Luigi, for he was often overlooked. When they got to be together, they were never bothered. That is the way Daisy liked it. She would rather be happy with the man she loved, than in the public eye and constantly being coveted by manic koopas.

Princess Daisy walked slowly and cautiously out of the Mushroom Kingdom courtyard. She glided past the sunny gardens and gleaming fountains. Such a beautiful day shouldn't be spent indoors crying and feeling depressed. As she strolled down the path, she stopped abruptly and bent down to pick up a few daisies. She looked around to see the beautiful looking castle, and when she saw that nobody was watching her, she walked off the path and next to a pond nearby. She fixed her hair in the water's reflection and sat comfortably down. Still gazing at her reflection, she reached for her hair and removed a daisy.

The princess picked the petals of the daisy and, one by one, dropped the petals into the water. As the ripples grew larger and larger, the color of the pond began to change from a crystal blue to a black colored tar pit. Bubbles began to form from the tar pit and then the color changed again into a red lava. The temperature rose greatly and the lava pit started giving off steam.

"Mua-hahahahahahaha!" roared a voice that came from the lava pit.

"Good morning to you too." Daisy sang, still sitting calmly, as if nothing had just happened.

"Well, I am glad I am not the only one who is enthusiastic," the bellowing voice continued. "So how did it go last night, any problems?"

"Not really, no. I am just glad things went on as planned." the princess answered. "It was actually quite fast, no one suspects a thing."

"Good then, so what's the status of the second phase."

"All the plans are in order sir," replied Daisy, quite dully. "Give it a few hours for her to be ready and settled in."

"Oh great, my Peach is going to love her new place." replied the great voice from the lava pit.

"So have you thought about _him_. I mean, what are you going to do this time when that old plumber tries to rescue his princess again?" said a very monotone sounding Daisy.

"Well that's when you come in of course!" roared the voice.

"What ever do you mean?" said Daisy in a not-so-surprised voice.

"I want you to dispose of the hero, I know you can do it. He'll never expect it from you. And you won't have any objection from that Luigi friend of yours, he wouldn't hurt his lovely little Daisy, now. Would he?"

"I would surely think not" she mocked. "And then you won't have anyone stopping you from taking your lovely little Peach."

"Ok then it's settled." the voice said. "Oh and Daisy, one thing... make sure my Peach doesn't have a scratch on her." And with that, the bubbling pit of lava was gone. All that remained was a warm clear liquid.

"Yeah, I'll make sure your damn peachy girl is safe." muttered Daisy under her breath, in a voice that was not hers. She got up and fixed her hair once again in the reflection of the pond. Daisy looked up to see that the coast was clear and made her way to the edge of the castle. She, however, started to walk in the opposite direction, continuing on the path into a forest clearing. A sign posted she had passed read, 'Next stop: Mario and Luigi's house.'


End file.
